


I Like You

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trans Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: The last thing Dean expected was to be heartbroken when his girlfriend of four months, Cas, broke up with him...





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> (note that the "coming out" tag is for Cas, and Cas is ftm.)

“I’m afraid…I mean…I think it would be best if we - if I - terminated our relationship.”

The bottom fell out it Dean’s stomach. Cas refused to look at him, gazing off into the distance over the quad at the students walking this way and that. Dean glanced that way but saw nothing to explain the heartbroken expression on Cas’ face. She’d never looked so glum once in the four months they’d been dating.

_I should have something to say, something to add…it’s only been a short time, it shouldn’t feel like the end of the world that she’s leaving me…_

_…but it feels like the end of the world…_

“Okay,” Dean managed dumbly. His mouth felt numb, his ears clogged so that his voice sounded dull and distant in his own ears. The wind caught the short, dark strands of Cas’ hair, set her loose shirt swaying. She didn’t look at him. She didn’t speak. She didn’t move. “Uh…is this…” She turned and he swallowed, arrested by brilliant blue, tear rimmed eyes. “Is it cause of the not telling anyone thing? I just…I didn’t want to jinx it, you know my history, and–”

She held up a hand to silence him and he snapped his mouth shut. “I do know your history.” Her voice was husky, deep, beautiful. “I understand your not wanting to tell, and appreciated that we talked that out together. That’s not why.”

“Oh.”

The quiet between them seemed unbreakable despite the buzz of birds and talk and passing cars that made a constant backdrop to their conversation.

She still didn’t move.

She still looked so unbelievably sad, and where before she wouldn’t look at him, now she stared like she was trying to memorize every detail.

“Do you, uh, do you wanna talk about it?”

_She’s dumping me - breaking my fuckin’ heart, as surreal and cliche as that is to admit - and now I’m comforting her? What the fuck? I should leave. But…_

Cas smiled.

_…but dammit, even five more minutes where I can pretend we have something would be amazing._

Somehow, she looked even more sad.

“It’s not you,” she said. “You can’t think…Dean, you’re really great. I just…I can’t do this any more. I’ve been pretending so long, but I can’t. I hope we can stay friends…”

“Course we can!” _how the fuck are we supposed to do that?_ “And, um, it sounds like you’ve been pretty unhappy. I didn’t push you into anything you didn’t want, did I? Cause Cas, babe…” She flinched. “…I think you’re fricken awesome. That’s not gonna change. We can absolutely be friends.” This time, Dean even believed it.

“Good, cause I–” And she burst into tears and flung herself at him.

“Uh…” _what. the. fuck._

She smeared garbled words into his neck as Dean held her awkwardly and wondered what the protocol was. Should he hug his new ex? Comfort her? Offer to buy her ice cream? Usually post break up was handled by someone NOT in the relationship, and if she was crying cause they were done, well, whose fault was that?

Screw it, Dean had played plenty nice. He wasn’t owed an explanation but he sure as shit could ask for one anyway. “Cas, what the fuck?”

“I’m sorry,” she spluttered, “I’m so sorry. I hate this, all of this, but you’re straight and we can’t stay together and I know that but I don’t want…and I’m being such a bitch, I should call Anna and…oh, I don’t know…” Between her wails, it took Dean moments to parse what she’d said into words, and assign meaning to those words.

“Even if I were straight - which I’m not - the fuck does that have to do with anything?” he asked. She startled, leaned up, and rubbed the backs of her hands over her tear streaked face. “Startin’ to feel like I’m missing something real obvious here.”

“You’re…you’re not straight?” she asked, hiccuping.

“More bent then a spent arrow,” he agreed. “Dude, I told you about all my exes. You know - Alfie? Aaron? Benny?”

“I thought…” hiccup. “I thought you meant e-r-i-n Erin.”

“Benny and Alfie,” he repeated. She blushed. “So again, what the fuck does my non heterosexuality have to do with us breaking up?”

Cas looked over her shoulder as if seeking an escape, bunched her hands, scrubbed them over her jeans, shifted her feet with the jitters.

“No judgement,” he added. “Tell me whatever you’re comfortable with, you know I’m cool.”

“I do know that,” she acknowledged. “You’re very cool, Dean.” He grinned. She continued to fidget, continued to avoid his gaze, fixed her eyes to the ground and said in a rush, “imman.”

“…didn’t quite catch that.”

“I’m. I’m a man.” She spoke loudly, clearly, and looked up, eyes blazing defiance and a sudden confidence. “I’ve never…I haven’t told anyone yet. Dean. I’m a man.”

“And you thought I wouldn’t want to date you if you’re a dude?“ he asked.

“I thought you were _straight_! You’re supposed to be straight!”

“Whelp, I’m bi,” he said. “That gonna be a problem?”

“I’m trans,” Cas replied. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No.”

Cas nodded, looked away, looked back, grabbed Dean’s cheeks and kissed him enthusiastically.

“Dude, whoa, secret relationship!”

“I understand,” Cas replied solemnly, brushing imaginary dirt from Dean’s shoulders as he put a few inches distance between them. “And for now, I’d appreciate if you keep my secret as well. I’m not ready to come out.”

“‘Cept to me?” Dean shot Cas a cocky grin.

“Except to you.”

“Fuckin’ awesome. Cas…do you still want me to call you Cas?” Dean waited until Cas nodded. “Thanks for trusting me. I’m reading this right, ain’t I? We’re still a thing?”

“I would be honored if we could still ‘be a thing,’” Cas said.

A wave of relief surged through Dean and he heaved a big sigh. “Phew. Thanks for that. You scared the shit out of me. I, um, I really like you, dude.”

“I like you too, Dean. Dude.”

And Cas smile could have lit up the world.

Dean didn’t know what he’d done to deserve him, but damn if it wasn’t more than he’d ever thought to have. “And hey, now I’m not the only one keeping secrets! Awesome!”

“I fail to see what’s awesome about that.”

“Eh, things are more balanced now, that’s all. Come on, we should go back to my place, I’ve got some stuff you gotta see.”

“Stuff?”

“How do you feel about strap ons, Cas?”

Cas grinned.

Oh yeah, they were gonna be fine.


End file.
